My Fair Lady
by RandomShinny
Summary: /AU/SasuSaku/ Her beauty betrayed her bitter mind set. His cruel notions covered his considerate mind. It was like clash of the titans all over again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, another random story that had no previous thought whats so ever. But this is what I do when I have writers block on my other stories.. that iI promise I'll update soon! ^___^ I Hope you enjoy this, it's kind of a uncomplete thought that I could groe on if people want me to continue.**

**Disclamer: standard 'I don't own Naruto and thats stupid =[ ' disclamer applies lol**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her beauty betrayed her bitter mind set. His cruel notions covered his considerate mind. It was like clash of the titans all over again.

_Elegance-dancing-beauty-sophisticated-chatting-ballrooms-dresses-tuxes-drinking-expensive_-- Are all words that could be used to describe this place of setting. There are several people drinking from glasses, dancing, socializing in manners of the aristocratic. Men all in tuxes, women in dresses, paired up and expected to be given away to a suitor. There were very few people who lived this life who disagreed with this, even fewer who dared showed that they disliked it. So few even, there were only two present at this particular gathering.

We watch as a young woman sits at the bar, her short pink hair up in a simple clip on the back of her head. She was dressed in a simple, very elegant, spaghetti strap red dress that fell to just above the knees. A pair of open toed, ankle strap heels to match. Her namesake a cherry blossom. She sat alone at the bar, sipping on a glass of champagne. Contentment at the idea etched upon her face, even while people around her looked down upon her for it. Now we see as a young man is making his way toward her, his face emotionless. His spiky black hair and bangs swayed slightly as he walked. He was dressed in black slacks, navy blue formal shirt with an open black suit jacket over top. His namesake a fan. There were several pairs of eyes on him when he left his small circle and advanced toward the young woman, but he could care less.

"My peers inform me that I'm obliged to ask you to dance with me." He stated after he came to a stop by her side. This young man thought this pointless, but his 'friends' reminded that it was better if he danced with at least one girl to keep face in the eyes of the public, even though he was not out looking for a relationship. It was better if people thought it was the opposite. He disliked having to do this greatly, for the girl would except, they'd dance and he would have to spend the rest of the evening trying to lose her.

She did not turn to face him but rather took another sip out of her glass and replied, "And I'm sure mine would inform me I'm obliged to except, but that doesn't mean I will." To say that he was taken aback would be an understatement, he'd never heard anything remotely close to what she had just said when he 'asked' a girl to dance. Normally they would reply with an enthusiastic yes! And sometimes wouldn't even reply at all, rather they would blush and except his hand. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't going to just out right ask, he wasn't that kind of person. But he wasn't gonna leave until she danced with him.

"You'll dance with me." He said, annoyed she hadn't even looked at him.

"And what, exactly, makes you think that?" she replied, finally turning her head to face him, remaining unfazed by his presence.

"I do well to follow through with my obligations, and I would think it wise of you to do the same Miss-"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." She said, effectively cutting him off and taking another sip of her champagne.

"Miss Sakura." He replied, his growing irritation showing through. Her attitude was ticking him off, and now she dared interrupt him. She seemed to be thinking it over with mock enthusiasm for a few moments before replying,

"Well, I have to admit, you do have a little bit of a point there, Mr...?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." 'Had she really never heard of me before?' crossed his mind. Though he felt smug that she would realize his status and regret her mannerisms.

"Right. Like I was saying, you've got a little bit of a point Sasuke-kun. We wouldn't want you to lose your precious face, no would we?" Sakura said with a hint of mockery, contemplating getting up. Sasuke deadpanned and resisted the erg to twitch in annoyance. Sasuke-_kun_? Only those other girls would call him that sometimes if they were really that big of fan girls, it was annoying, but he could deal. Now Sakura on the other hand was just mocking him and that made it a million times more annoying.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." he said through gritted teeth. Then Sakura stood.

"Alright, if you dance with me." She replied. Sasuke almost had to shake his head slightly. No, wait, _what_? Since when did this turn into him dancing with her? Getting even more irritated he replied,

"I will not dance with you, you'll dance with me."

"If that's the way you want it Sasuke-kun." His stupid pride wouldn't let him have things the other way around and he found no other way out of it. He would just have to deal with her calling him by that annoying nickname. Taking a step in the direction of the ballroom floor she continued, "Ne, Sasuke-kun? You might want to hurry up. Your 'peers' might be wondering whats taken you so long to get me to dance."

"Hn." he replied with an irritated grunt. He held his had as he walked past, expecting her to take it, but had to stop when she did not. He turned around and faced her, he glared, holding out his hand again.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. I would love to have this dance." She says taking his hand and courtesying slightly. Sasuke was really was generally confused now. Just then Sakura had sounded and acted like an elegant, aristocratic, high society young lady, minus the calling him Sasuke-_kun._

There they stood there as a pair waiting for the music to start up he couldn't help but ask, "Why?" Referring to her sudden change in behavior, the kind he had expected from the start.

"With all these eyes around, with our up bringing we've got to keep face, right?" she asked, bitterness evident in her voice.

As the music started, they began to dance. There movements perfectly in sync with the pairs around them. Around they went, and Sasuke inquired further. "Thats odd. I assumed you didn't care of such things Miss Sakura. Seeing as the way you acted earlier."

"I don't." Sakura replied crossly, "But it's pretty apparent you do." She really was _annoying_.

"I do not."

"You would have left when I didn't except earlier if you didn't." She had a point there. "That, and that smugness that comes from having a name. It kept you from wanting to be in an awkward position with all those eyes on you. Pride may have played a tiny part, but I doubt it was much. And I'm pretty sure your used to getting what you want, just like everyone else here." She sounded bitter, so bitter when she spoke. He knew if he retorted he would be fighting a losing battle, she had to many examples against his case.

"You no nothing about me. You talk of having a name and not wanting to brandish it in the slightest, but I have one of the biggest and you didn't even know who I was. How can you say you know anything about anything?" His voice became harder, more pointed.

"I try to distance myself from this life as much as I can. But theres times like tonight, were I wasn't able to get out of it. And now I'm stuck here dancing with an arrogant jerk!" They continued to dace, but a few couples around them stared a bit when her voice raised slightly.

"Arrogant jerk? I'm stuck here dancing with an annoying, manner-less girl who is apparently no brains and all beauty!"

"What are we, in first grade? That was a stupid comeback. Just what I'd expect from a sheltered company aire." She said, her anger rising. The rest of the dance was spent in silence, they would send glares each others way every now and then, but continued to dance. To storm off in the middle of the dance, would sure make a scene and rumors would spread like wildfire.

When the song came to an end, Sasuke stalked off toward to bar to get himself a drink. Sakura following in tow only because she still had to pay for her drinks. "I'll have a half glass scotch on the rocks." He told the bartender.

"Here's for my drinks." Sakura said, placing a few bills on the counter.

"Miss this is a free bar, its payed for by the host." The bartender replied.

"Then think of it as a tip." She said, then picked up the champagne she had neglected to finish earlier. Sasuke just looks at her, glaring slightly but saying nothing.

"Your drink, sir." The bartenders says, setting the drink down. Sasuke picks it up and downs it, then he sees Sakura down the rest of the champagne in her glass, then sets the empty glass down.

"That could have been drugged." He says in a matter-of-fact tone. She just looks at him with that 'why would you even care' look.

"No brains and all beauty, remember?" she replied venomously. "Everyone here's fake, anyways. So whats the point.." Then she grabbed a napkin and a pen from the bar and began to write on it. "Sasuke-kun, you think that I know nothing of what it's like to have to keep up an image, yet confused that I knows as much as I do and I have a bit of info for you. Ever heard of Haylen Inc.?" He just looked at her like 'no shit, your point being'.

"Haylen Inc. is up there with some of the biggest conglomerate's there is." He said, still confused as to where this was going.

"Lets just say I took my mothers maiden name." She said getting up and sliding the napkin toward him. Sasuke was so shocked to hear this, he didn't even respond. He just watched as she walked off. Then looking over her shoulder and seeing him stare, and still not say anything she said, "If you really think I'm lying look it up. Jaa ne Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke was stuck there watching her leave, very confused. 'No way... I would of heard something about her before..' he thought. Then he looked at the napkin, 'This may come in handy.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: There it is..**

**BUM BUM BUHMMM!!**

**O_O**

...

**Hope you all enjoyed. If you have any ideas about what you think should happen let me know, who knows? your idea may become part of the story (you'll be given credit of course.) ^___^**

**RANDOMSHINNY**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it has been ages since I updated, but here it is. Personally I don't like this too well... I found that the image I had been harbouring in my mind for a while now did not come out as I wished, so I'm sorry if it dosn't live up to expectation. The first chap. was way better in my opinion. Here everything seemed rushed, and it didn't come out the way it should. I hope you enjoy reading anyways. =__=**

**credit goes out to kt 1z awesome for... * (specified at end, dont want to spoil the chapter, ^_^)**

**Standard 'I dont own Naruto and that sucks =(' disclaimer applies.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Sakura was completely out of view he looked back down at the napkin in his possession. There were the words 'Father' and 'Mother', below each were the names Kyoji Haylen and Hana Haruno. There was a small arrow pointing to Haruno that read maiden name. There was also two lines, one from Kyoji and one from Hana that connected at a single point and below it was 'Sakura Haruno' and below that was written 'uno child'. Once he looked it over he shoved it in his pocket. 'Why the hell did she draw a diagram? I'm not that dense, I thought she'd write something more useful. Annoying girl.'

Walking back toward his 'friends', who were still standing in the small group where he'd left them, his curiosity and confusion was temporarily replaced by irritation once more. This irritation coming after he deduced that the napkin was just another way for her to mock him, this time being his intelligence on the chopping block. He had all the intentions of dismissing himself from the party, since he danced with someone already, but stopped when one of them had to just make a comment.

"Teme! What took you so long?" Came the voice of the loud-mouthed blond.

"Shut it Dobe." Sasuke replied, not wanting to hear it.

"Thought you might be losing the charm." The loud-mouth joked.

"She was just another star-struck girl, who was to star struck to even realized I left." He mentally kicked himself. She'd been right, he cared what they thought.. And he hated that he did. He had just made up a completely bogus lie to cover it.

"Oh, Sasuke," Came the silky voice of a young lady, her long blond hair in a high ponytail that fell elegantly down her back. "One day you'll met a real girl at one of these things and that attitude of yours will push her away." she said, laughing slightly in the way only someone who has grown up in the public eye could do. Forced, but unnoticeably so.

"Hn" Sasuke replied, disregarding what she said all together. "I'm leaving." And with that he turned around and headed toward the exit. His agitation subsiding and confusion returning he decided that when his father got back in town he'd ask him if knew anything about Sakura since he knew 'her' father.

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

Sasuke walked into the door way of his fathers study, knocking lightly on the open door. His father heard this and turned to face him, a bit surprised to see him there.

"Father." Sasuke said stiffly, him and his father have never been necessarily 'close'.

"Sasuke." His father replied, "What is it?" There was an air of impatiens of his voice. Sasuke, after dealing with this many a time before, continued on unphased.

"Dose Haylen Kyoji have any children?" He asked, and was surprised to see his father actually think back on it, rather then just dismiss the question.

"Yes, I do believe there was one. Why do you ask?" Well that help her story, not many people knew that he had any children, but she could have still found out somehow and tried to pawn herself off as that child.

"I met a young woman at a socialite ball a few weeks ago, who claimed to be his daughter." He replied. Then his father _almost_ laughed, that was a shock, as he seemed to suddenly remember something.

"I can't imagine it was a very pleasant meeting... " The he shook his head, "Pink hair, right?" Sasuke nodded, How did he know? There was no way that she had been telling the truth. He was quiet for a few moments before continuing. "As I can recall, he dose have a daughter, but she's estranged. Broke her fathers heart when she struck out, always troubled.

"What do you mean, 'troubled'?

"Some sort of trouble with the law, let some of her wild friends break into the house back in high school, my guess is if she showed up at one of these gatherings, shes looking for some of her fathers money." He was quiet for a few moments before returning to his book. "I doubt she knows it, but he still has a picture of her from when she was little up on a high shelf in his office." A few more moments passed in silence before the father he knew came back, "What are you waiting for?" He said his voice cool and to the point.

Sasuke ignored the agitation that threatened to show through, and turned and left his fathers study. Oh, Sasuke had a few bones to pick with Sakura, he really didn't want to see her again, but he had to confront her about what she apparently 'forgot' to tell him about herself. Claiming to know what it's like, what he went through, when she was just coming around because she wanted some of her fathers money all of a sudden.

**One Week Later**

Walking down the sidewalk, Sasuke picked up his pace when he noticed a head of pink hair sitting at a café table just down the street. With all of his connections he was able to track her down and now he happens to come across her accidentally. He could already feel himself getting angry and when he stopped at her table it was no less evident. "There you are," he started, "Theres a few things I think you forgot to mention the last time we met. Or were you to desperate to show how troubled you really are?" and he just wanted to let the accusations keep flowing, but she cut him off.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, a smile that you could not tell was fake, etched up on her face. "Quit, and be quiet. There is something you obviously wish to discuss with me, meet me at the fountain in the old university square." Then she got up and looked at her watch as If she was late for something. Sasuke just stared at her, she seemed surreal, what was coming out of her mouth and her actions were not matching up, it was almost making him dizzy. Still looking at her watch, "You _better _make sure your not being followed by any of those media people." Then she smiled again, and waved as she walked away.

He was so lost. He body language was of someone who greeted him, exchanged some kind words, realized the time and had to get going for something. But, that had nothing to do with anything that came out of her mouth. It seemed the only way he was going to be able to 'speak' with her was to do as she said and meet her there.

**An Hour Later**

Sasuke sat on the cold bench in front of the fountain, in the center of the old university square and looked at his watch once more. He was getting quite impatient, He'd been there for 15 minutes already and she still hadn't showed. 'If she tried to give me the slip, I swear... ' he thought, getting quite aggravated at the thought. Then as if on cue, he watched as she nonchalantly walked around the corner and made her way toward him.

"Now what the hell were you going on about earlier?" She asked dropping down beside him, "Wait, don't tell me you went and spoke with daddy-dearest." she says with mock affection.

He grunted, ignoring what she said. "You have some nerve. Run ins with the law, friends of yours breaking in your house, now you want you fathers money? I just came down here to let you know, you should just go back to where ever it is you came from." He said, his voice cold and pointed.

"No you came to down here to patronize me," She replied, angered at his accusations, he just grunted slightly and looked away. "Besides you have _no_ right to say any of that to me, you know _nothing_ about me. Let me tell you something, there may be a grain of truth to everything you just accused me off, but you know _nothing_." Her voice was as pointed as his, but he continued with his defiant expression, that was the way he was.

"You wanna know about that run in with law you so joyously accused me of? The only thing I ever did was not pay a damn parking ticket that I never saw. I was parked on the street longer then the parking meter allowed and apparently some office wrote me ticket. I never saw it, I'm assuming it blew off or something so I had to go down to the court house to pay it and get it cleared up. It's the only thing you'll find on my record." She said, and he just looked at her disbelieving.

"My reason to believe you?" He replied, refusing to think his initial impression wrong.

"I'll take you to the damn court house right now, wanna go?!" Sakura replied, irritation mounting. He sort of 'hmph'ed and chose not to reply.

"Fine, didn't think so. Where the hell did you here this stuff anyways?" She said, before continuing with her explanations. "As for my 'friends' breaking into my house, they weren't my friends. As you could have guessed, I didn't really fit in with the mentality of the privet school I attended in high school, but I wasn't rebellious in the sense as some of the kids. They approached me at school one day, I blew them off, they wanted me to hang with them because 'we shared the same mind set.' Not really. They just wanted to party, I wanted out as soon as I could. Anyways, that day they approached me they apparently followed me home. When my parents were supposed to be out, they decided that it would be a great time to break in. Well, my parents didn't go out. They said they were my 'friends' in some vain hope to not get charges pressed against them. God damn, I knew he would hold that against me..."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He couldn't even begin to put into words the things that were swirling about in his mind. Confusion was top, followed by his pride keeping his belief firm and then there was anger at who, he wasn't sure, but it was there.

"You're right, I want money from my father, to buy a house." at this he looked at her, his face surprised, he was right she was a money grubber and she just admitted it but before he could open his mouth she cut him off. "But before you go say a damn word, I'm gonna let you in on a few things. First I'm going to be putting myself through med. School because I'm going to be a doctor. Finally I'll be completely on my own, and I can't possibly get that if I'm living in a condo owned by my parents. It'll be like I'm trapped within' my fathers disappointment forever. Before you say anything, his money maybe buying the house but I'm going to pay him back every cent. And when that happens I will finally be able to get out of your way of life completely and step into the one I always felt I should be in." Suddenly she wasn't as angry sounding, but rather over taken by another emotion.

"You know the worst part of this whole damn thing...? He was still covering his own disappointment with me not wanting to take the company by telling every one I was 'troubled'. He can't even tell people I didn't want it, rather he says I couldn't have taken it for these reasons, ones you obviously know so much about." The end of that came out pointed, and it hit Sasuke. There was quiet a while before he spoke.

"My father. I heard it from my father." He said, and Sakura seemed to get angrier. He felt terrible inside, but it didn't show, for he knew what he just said confirmed what she had just said, and it hurt her that much more, but it needed to be said.

"Ha.." she sorta laughed. "Figures..." she trailed off, looking away from him. "The only reason I'm even here and I ever met you was because my father said I had to attend these socialite gatherings if I wanted the money. He doesn't seem to get that this never was, and never will be my life..." Then she got up and started to walk away, "Jaa ne, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke is once again left to watch her walk away once more, and once more he says nothing, but rather watches her exit. He sits there a long time before getting up, trying to erase the memory of the pink-haired woman from his mind, knowing full well they should have never met, for they only caused each other turmoil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: .. yeah, I think i'll have to rewrite this sometime, it got jummbled and I didn't hit all the points I wanted to. My brains a mess.**

**Characters got lost.. oh well, thats what rewrites are suposed to fix..**

**=__=**

***= credit on suggestion the more casual setting for there next meeting. Thanks kt 1z awesome ^_^**

**RANDOMSHINNY**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: O_O This is offically the fastest update I ever made. 2 chapters for one story in 2 days. This one came out way better then the other, still not as good as the first, but better. I think the fact that the last one wasn't up to par made me want to redeem myself with this one as soon as possable! ^___^ Hope ya like this better then the last!**

**standard 'I don't own Naruto and that's dumb' disclaimer applies. :]**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke stood in front of that very same fountain once more, looking down at his watch. He was contemplating the idea of just leaving, if she hadn't sound so upset, he would have never had shown. They had spoke nor seen each other in a week and suddenly she called him up out of the blue, mad as he had ever hear her. How she got his number, was still a mystery to him. Not really knowing why he showed, he started to regret it, from what it sounded like he was just going to get yelled at. Sitting down he thought back on there 'conversation'.

_Sasuke sat in back of a limousine, resentment at the idea written all over his face. He had just come from his Fathers corporate office and now he was rinding home in this limo, because that was how things were done. If he said he wanted to walk home, he'd be followed, if he wanted to take a cab, people would think there was something wrong and he'd never hear the end of it. So here he was, staring through the tinted windows as the traffic slowly continued to move. It wasn't to long before he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket._

_'Who the hell would be calling me now?' he thought, reaching into his pocket, he barely ever got calls because few people had his number and those few people he didn't like to have to speak to. Pulling out the phone the ID read 'unknown' and rattled off a long number that resembled a phone booth's. Flipping it open and placing it to his ear, he asked "Who is this?"_

_"Why? Why couldn't you just be a little more careful the other day?!" The voice responded, he recognized it right away, it was Sakura. "Would it have really have killed you? You know what, never mind that doesn't even matter now anyways. I knew -"_

_"Wait, what-?"_

_"I should have just blown you off, but NO! I just had to go, just to damn curious what the you'd been blathering on about. Your opinions would still be _just_ your opinions and I would have gotten away without having to watch everything I had worked so hard to keep from happening, happen." Then he heard what sounded to him like paper crinkling and there was something with her voice. It still sounded angry when she was speaking, but there was also hurt. _

_"Master Sasuke, is there something the matter?" came voice the voice of the driver in the front seat after noticing the confused look up on his face. He ignored him and continued to try to hear what Sakura was saying._

_"I have a few thing I gotta say to you in person," she continued, her voice harder and the hurt unnoticeable. "Meet me back at the old university square." Her voice trailed off for a few moments before, "I would tell you to make sure your not being followed, but good would it do? You did a bang up job before." Her voice bitter, and then she hung up and the line went dead. He closed the phone and stared at it for a long while. _

_That bitterness, he was finding that he wished it wasn't there, and started to feel he'd do anything if it would leave her. In a plausibly vain attempt to do so, came his idea, "Take me to the old University square." Sasuke's said. The driver did nothing but nod. He was full aware that this was way out of there way and on the other side of the city, but he knew his place._

_When they were about a block away he had the driver pull over and he got out. "Don't wait for me. I'll get my own ride." Sasuke told the driver, he nodded, but replied,_

_"Your father would never forgive me if something happens to you Master Sasuke." He over stepped his boundary, but he felt he should have said it._

_"My Father could careless as long as something doesn't happen to Itachi." He threw back venomously, then slammed the door shut and walked off._

He continue to sit there, staring into his hands. The thought, 'She gets out, and I stay stuck...' floated across his mind, but he quickly shakes it away, not knowing were it had come from. Then he thought back once again on how she said, _I should have just blown you off_, and looked at his watch once again. 'She very well may be blowing me off right now, now that I think about it. I mean she already yelled at me, so who's to say she's going to come?'

Just when Sasuke was thinking he was going to leave he heard approaching foots steps. Turning his head he saw Sakura walking toward him, something in her hand and boy did she look angry.

* * *

_Sakura continued down the sidewalk that was mildly alive with people walking up and down it. Looking up, she noticed just how cloudy the sky was getting and pick up her pace, not wishing to get trapped in a down pour. She had been walking some ways before she saw the one thing that made her heart sink and anger well up inside. There at the news paper stand was a picture of her and Sasuke plashed all over the cover under a large headline that read 'Mystery Woman?'. Snatching herself a copy and leaving a five dollar bill on the counter, she stormed off, disbelief still hard to shake._

_She set down the paper next to her, sighing and placed her face in her hands. 'How the hell could I have let this happen...?' she thought to herself, 'All the time I spent alone, detained in self isolation so this would never happen, it was all for nothing... God damn it! Now suddenly I'm right out there in the public eye, I sacrificed so much for the ability to disappear.. Everything I did was for nothing, my father will use this against me, I know it.' Then all the pent up frustration started to well up inside her._

_"Damn It!" she half shouted, hitting her fist on the bench beside her. The few bird that had wandered near in there search for food flew away at this sudden commotion. The more she thought about it, the more pissed she got, 'If I had only blew him off like I originally planned, none of this would have happened... Why couldn't he have just though of her as troubled and just left it at that? Why the hell did he have to feel like he had to patronize me?!' Then she lifted her head, took a deep breath and stood, snatching up the now worn news paper. 'He's gonna hear about this all right, he deserved as much for throwing accusations my way because he felt like it. I don't care if it takes all day, I will get a hold of him.' With that she took off in search of a phone booth._

_Closing her cellphone, she wore a slight smile of self accomplishment. It had taken multiple phone calls, but she had finally gotten his number. Inserting fifty cents, she dialed the number she had been given, and then it began to ring. She was using the booth so that he wouldn't have her number, he came looking for her once and she wasn't going to go make it easier if he ever chose to again. The more it rang, the more she felt her anger returning, she had no intent of leaving a message, if he didn't pick up she was going to keep calling until he did. _

_Then finally it was picked up, "Who is this?" said the voice, Sasuke's voice, sounding just as arrogant as she remembered and there was annoyance. By now her anger was back in full swing and she started with the first thing that came to mind._

_"Why? Why couldn't you just be a little more careful the other day?! Would it have really have killed you? You know what, never mind that doesn't even matter now anyways. I knew -" Yeah she wasn't just angry, but she was hurt and she was sure it was showing through, but it didn't matter._

_"Wait, what-?" He questioned, she wasn't even sure of what he said but she continued to talk over whatever it was._

_"I should have just blown you off, but NO! I just had to go, just to damn curious what the you'd been blathering on about. Your opinions would still be _just_ your opinions and I would have gotten away without having to watch everything I had worked so hard to keep from happening, happen." She balled up the front page of the paper, the only one she bothered keeping, once again, as she felt a single tear slide down her cheek. Sakura wiped away the tear away and feel quiet for a few moments. Then she continued, her voice holding hurt no more but rather bitterness, like when they first met at the socialite gathering. "I have a few thing I gotta say to you in person, meet me back at the old University square." then she trailed off once more before continuing. "I would tell you to make sure your not being followed, but good would it do? You did a bang up job before." _

_Then she slammed the phone down on the receiver and stood there for a few moments or minutes, how long, she wasn't sure. But, eventually she began to head in the direction of the old University square, aware that it was going to take quite some time to get there by foot, and there was a chance she'd get rained on._

Sakura rounded the corner into the old University square, spotting Sasuke instantaneously, sitting right in front of that fountain like last time and she was hit with momentary deja vu, but she shook it off. She continued toward him and came to a stop only once she was in front of him. He looked up at her, not sure what to think.

"Miss Sakura." He says, sitting up straight.

"Don't you 'Miss Sakura' me," She started, her voice as sharp as he ever heard it, "Why the hell didn't you listen to me yesterday?!" He knew that his decision to even come here was _for_ her, but found that hearing her tone was causing a different reaction to come from him, one that made that previous notion seem like a lie.

"Why did you call me down here, _Miss_ Sakura?" he asked, annoyance evident in his voice and body language. He once again wanted to mentally kick himself.

"This!" She replied angerly throwing the paper she'd held in her hand at him, wishing she could kick him instead, but didn't. "Why, Sasuke-_kun_, did you think I went through all the trouble of having you meet me here instead of talking were you found me? That I bothered to tell you to _make sure_ you weren't being followed?!"

He looked it over, it was just another false article, and he couldn't bring himself to fathom an idea as to why she was letting this get to her so. "It's just an article, people write them all the time. You learn to ignore them." 'Oh how dare he speak like that' Sakura thought, fighting the urge once again to actually injure him in some way.

"Did you even hear our 'conversation' the last time we were here in this ever same spot?" Her voice laced in venom. There was obviously something he wasn't getting here, and he knew it. He didn't understand were all the anger was coming from, the article would eventually disappear. Why care so much?

"Why?!" He said standing up, his voice raising slightly, silently wishing for the ability to understand.

"This," Sakura replied, snatching up the article and pointing to the picture, "I never wanted ANY of this."

"Who dose?!" He shot back, it's not like he ever asked to be on the cover of newspapers or magazines.

"There's a difference there though. It's not just THIS, I never wanted the life that causes this to happen." She knew her voice was slowly getting louder and someone was going to be able to hear eventually, but she wasn't about to quit what she had to say just because of that. "You just don't seem to understand everything I gave up to get to this point, to be able to be out of the public eye and be labeled 'estranged', just so I could get away. Do you have any idea how long you have to spend in self inflicted isolation for that to happen?! You have single handedly ruined this for me. This may blow over, I don't care what they have to say about 'this', but the idea that the Haylen inc. heir, estranged daughter of Kyoji Haylen is back, won't. Don't you see, I was supposed to disappear... I just wanted to disappear!"

He took a step toward her and continued to watch her as there appeared to be a quiet desperation in what she was saying and he felt he might now be starting to understand, even if only a little, what she was talking about. Then he felt as the sky finally started to open up and the rain started to fall lightly.

"I gave up a father who would have loved and respected me if I followed in his foots steps, a mother who I could speak to and have an actual conversation and a home and a life were I would never have to worry about finances because financial security was a guarantee. I turned it all down because I couldn't live within the life that had all those things. I was so sure, I left it behind..."

In that moment Sasuke stood there watching her as the rain fell harder, he had never in his life had he admired someone as in that moment. Nor had he ever felts so sorry _for_ or _to_ someone in his life, for all the pain he happened to cause her.

"and just when I was about to succeed without any complications, this had to happen," she says, throwing the paper on the ground. Taking another step closer still, so that there was barely any space between them, despite what he had been feeling just moments before a sudden wave of annoyance and potentially self-pity took over.

"Your not the only one who never wanted any of this!" He says, his voice almost hateful. She shook her head, he really had some nerve. She moved to close the remaining gap between them and she looked right into his eyes,

"You have _no_ right to complain," Sakura says, every word pointed, and hitting him like they were meant to. "If that was true, you could have done what I did, but you were to much a coward." Then there was silence except for the sound of the pouring rain. There was a moment there, and Sasuke had never once in his whole life wanted to yell at someone so much and at the same time want to hold them in his arms to quiet there hurt. But before anything could even be thought of being done Sakura shook her head slightly and started to back off, "Thought so..." She says, backing up then slowly turning around and leaving. This time there was no 'Jaa ne Sasuke-kun'.

He was left to stand there and watch her leave once again. Each meeting they had turned darker then the previous, and he was stuck there unable to say the words, any words that might make her stay or at least turn to him one last time. Then the idea began to cross his mind once more, 'We should have never met...' He was soaked to the bone as the rain continued to fall.

There was still one thing he could do. Before Sakura was out of site, he took off after her, removing his blazer. When he reached her he said nothing, and she just kept walking ahead of him and he placed it on her shoulders. This caused her to stop but not turn around. Before she could take it off and throw it at him, he took off in the opposite direction, not turning around once, determined to erase the pink-haired woman from his mind for good this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: There it was! Hope it made more sense... ^___^ **

**RAWR!**

**I Have to give out a speacial thanks to everyone who's reading this and giving my story the time of day. Your all awesome. (kudos to you)lol**

**RANDOMSHINNY**


End file.
